1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object-oriented type information managing system for managing a network, and a method for controlling messages between objects in the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among information managing systems which are applied to telephone exchange systems, data transmission systems, etc., there is a known object-oriented type information managing system which is formed of a plurality of objects and manages a plurality of destination objects in accordance with a request message and response messages between an upper control object and destination objects. In the above system, however, it is desired to realize high speed response between objects, as explained in detail with reference to the attached drawings.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an object-oriented type information managing system which can realize high speed response between an upper control object and request message destination objects.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a method for controlling messages which can realize high speed response between the upper control object and the request message destination objects.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an object-oriented type information managing system including a network control system and a network managing system; the network control system including an upper control object; and the network managing system including a plurality of processes each having one or more objects, one object being used as a relay object for receiving a request message from the upper control object, and other objects being used as request message destination objects managed by the relay object and each returning a response message;
wherein at least one process in the plurality of processes comprises a reply object for receiving the response messages sent from the destination objects and directly sending them to the upper control object.
In a preferred embodiment, the reply object comprises an intermediate response processing unit for receiving intermediate response messages sent from the destination objects and sending them to the upper control object, and a final response processing unit for receiving final response messages sent from the destination objects and sending them to the upper control object.
In another preferred embodiment, the reply object further comprises a request ID managing table for managing a response sending-side object based on a request ID for distinguishing the request message; and a final response managing table for managing the destination objects in accordance with the request ID; and wherein these tables are provided within the reply object.
In still another preferred embodiment, the reply object further comprises an intermediate reply object for receiving intermediate response messages sent from the destination objects, and a final reply object for receiving final response messages sent from the destination objects.
In still another preferred embodiment, the intermediate reply object comprises a multi-thread structure consisting of a plurality of threads each of which is provided corresponding to the intermediate response message.
In still another preferred embodiment, a plurality of reply object are provided corresponding to a plurality of request messages when the request messages are sent to the destination objects.
In still another preferred embodiment, a plurality of reply objects are provided corresponding to a plurality of kinds of request messages when the request messages are sent to the destination objects.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for controlling messages between objects in an object-oriented type information managing system which includes a network control system and a network managing system; the network control system including an upper control object; and the network managing system including a plurality of processes each having one or more objects, one object being used as a relay object for receiving a request message from the upper control object, and other objects being used as request message destination objects managed by the relay object and each returning a response message;
wherein the method comprises steps of; providing a reply object in at least one process in the plurality of processes for receiving the response messages sent from the destination objects and sending them to the upper control object; providing an area for setting a response destination object name in an parameter information contained in the request message; setting a replay object name as the response destination object name of the parameter information; and performing reception process of the response messages, which are sent from the destination objects, in the reply object.
In a preferred embodiment, the method further comprises steps of constituting the reply object by an intermediate reply object and a final reply object; providing an area for setting an intermediate response destination object name into the parameter information for designating the intermediate reply object; providing another area for setting a final response destination object name into the parameter information for designating the final reply object; performing reception process of intermediate response messages, which are sent from the destination objects, in the intermediate reply object; and performing reception process of final response messages, which are sent from the destination objects, in the final reply object.
In another preferred embodiment, the method further comprises steps of setting a request message sending-side object name as the intermediate response destination object name in the parameter information; setting the final reply object name as the final response destination object name in the parameter information; and sending the intermediate response messages from the destination objects to the request message sending-side object, and the final response messages from the destination objects to the request message sending-side object.
In still another preferred embodiment, the method further comprises steps of preparing an intermediate response processing unit having a multithread structure each corresponding to the intermediate response message in the intermediate reply object; and performing reception process of the intermediate response messages from the destination objects.
In still another preferred embodiment, the method further comprises steps of preparing a plurality of intermediate reply objects and final reply objects each of which is provided corresponding to kinds of the request messages; and sending the intermediate response messages and the final response messages from the destination objects to the intermediate reply object and the final reply object.